Lilo the Hawaiian Girl and Friends
'''Lilo the Hawaiian Girl and Friends '''is a Lilo and Stitch/Thomas parody series Cast *Lilo as Thomas *Dowager Hatt (from TTTE) as Edward *Old Bailey (from TTTE) as Henry *Bertram (from TTTE) as Gordon *Meeko (from Pocahontas) as James *Percy (from TTTE) as Himself *Duncan (from TTTE) as Toby *Skarloey (from TTTE) as Duck *B1 and B2 (from Bananas in Pyjamas) as Donald and Douglas *Thumper (from TTTE) as Oliver *Woody Woodpecker as Diesel *Daisy (from TTTE) as Himself *Captain Feathersword (from The Wiggles) as BoCo *Fizz (from Tweenies) as Mavis *Toad (from TTTE) as Himself *Wilbert Awdry as Stepney *Daniel Coffey as Sir Topham Hatt *Shelbie Barrett (made up character) as Lady Hatt *Millie (from TTTE) as Old Slow Coach *Ferdinand (from Misty Island Rescue) as Salty *Nelson (from TTTE) as Duke *Duck (from TTTE) as Skarloey *Alfie (from TTTE) as Rheneas *Buster (from TTTE) as Sir Handel *Oliver (from JATSCC) as Peter Sam *Max (from TTTE) as Rusty *Toby (from TTTE) as Duncan *Scruffty (from Bob the Builder) as Terence *Lightning Mcqueen (from Cars) as Bertie *Duke (from TTTE) as Trevor *Jeremy (from TTTE) as Harold *The Evil Queen (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Bulgy *Mater (from Cars) as George *Retro as Cranky *Rojo (from Dora the Explorer) as Harvey *Judy (from Tweenies) as Elizabeth Episodes Season 1 *Lilo and Bertram/Lilo Gets Tricked *Dowager Hatt and Bertram/Dowager Hatt Helps Out *The Sad Story of Old Bailey/Come Out, Old Bailey *Dowager Hatt, Bertram and Old Bailey/Old Bailey to the Rescue *Lilo's Train/A Big Day for Lilo *Lilo an the Trucks/Trouble for Lilo *Lilo and the Breakdown Train/Lilo Saves the Day *Meeko and the Coaches/Meeko Learns a Lesson *Troublesome Trucks/Foolish Freight Cars *Meeko and the Express/A Proud Day for Meeko *Lilo and the Guard/Lilo and the Conductor *Lilo Goes Fishing *Lilo, Scruffty and the Snow/Scruffty the Dog *Lilo and Lightning Mcqueen/Lilo and Lightning Mcqueen's Great Race *Tenders and Turntables *Trouble in the Studio *Percy Runs Away *Drink/Old Bailey's Special Drink *The Flying Kipper *Coughs and Sneezes *Duncan and the Stout Gentleman/Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine *Lilo in Trouble/Lilo Breaks the Rules *Dirty Objects/Meeko in a Mess *Off the Path/Bertram Takes a Dip *Down the Mine *Lilo's Christmas Party Season 2 *Lilo, Percy and the Coal/Double Trouble *Cows/A Cow on the Road *Lightning Mcqueen's Chase *Saved from Scrap *Old Iron *Lilo and Duke/A New Friend for Lilo *Percy and the Signal *Skarloey Takes Charge *Percy and Jeremy/Percy Proves a Point *The Runaway *Percy Takes the Plunge *Pop Goes the Woodpecker *Dirty Work/Woody Woodpecker's Devious Deed *A Close Shave/A Close Shave for Skarloey *Better Late than Never *Breakvan/Bananas in Pyjamas *The Deputation *Lilo Comes to Breakfast *Thomas *Percy's Predicament *The Piratesel *Wrong Road *Dowager Hatt's Exploit *Ghost Train/Percy's Ghostly Trick *Woolly Bear *Lilo and the Missing Christmas Tree Season 3 *A Scarf for Percy *Percy's Promise *Time for Trouble *Bertram and the Famous Visitor *B1's Duck *Lilo Gets Bumped *Lilo, Percy and the Dragon *Woody Woodpecker Does it Again *Old Bailey's Forest *The Trouble with Mud *No Joke for Meeko *Lilo, Percy and the Post/Lilo, Percy and the Mail *Trust Lilo *Fizz *Duncan's Tightrope *Dowager Hatt, Duke and the Really Useful Party *Buzz Buzz/Meeko Goes Buzz Buzz *All at Sea *One Good Turn *Narrow Gauge Engines *Escape! *Thumper Owns Up *The Evil Queen *Heroes *Percy, Meeko and the Fruitful Day *Lilo and Percy's Christmas Adventure Season 4 *Granmotor *Sleeping Beauty *Bulldog *You Can't Win *Four Little Machines *A Bad Day for Buster *Oliver and the Refreshment Lady *Trucks/Max Helps Oliver *Home at Last *Rock 'n' Roll *Special Funnel *Tow Truck *Passengers and Polish *Gallant Old Exavator *Max to the Rescue *Lilo and Wilbert Awdry *Man Stops Play *Bowled Out *Simon Woodcutter and the Elephant *Toad Stands By *Bull's Eyes *Lilo and the Special Letter *Paint Pots and Kings/Lilo Meets The King *Fish *Special Attraction *Mind that Bike Season 5 *Retro Bugs *Horrid Lorry *A Better View for Little John *Shelbie Barrett's Birthday Party *Casper and the Trouble with Trees *Little John and the Gremlin *Bye Mater! *Baa! *Put Upon Stitch *Milo and the Flood *Haunted Simon Woodcutter *Double Teething Troubles *Wilbert Awdry Gets Lost *Milo's Discovery *Something in the Air *Lilo, Stitch and Millie *Lilo and the Rumours *Peter Sam's Find *Happy Ever After *Daniel Coffey's Holiday *A Surprise for Stitch *Make Someone Happy *Busy Going Backwards *Monty Gets Spooked *Snow *Max and the Boulder Season 6 *No Sleep for Retro *Ferdinand's Secret *Rojo to the Rescue *A Bad Day for Jeremy the Jet Plane/A Bad Day for Jeremy *Judy the Vintage Tweenie *The Fogman *Skarloey Jumps In *A Friend in Need *It's Only Snow *Banana Trouble *The Word's Strongest Tweenie *Scaredy Hawaii *Stitch and the Haunted Mine *Middle Animal *Casper and the Red Balloon *Jack Frost *Little John Takes a Tumble *Stitch's Chocolate Crunch *Buffer Bother *Milo Had a Little Lamb *Lilo, Stitch and the Squeak *Lilo the Jet Roller Coaster/Lilo and the Jet Engine *Pikachu the Very Useful Pokemon/Pikachu the Really Useful Pokemon *Dunkin Monty *Max Saves the Day *Faulty Horns Songs *Lilo's Anthem/Lilo We Love You *Really Useful Girl *Gone Fishing *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover *Let's Have a Race *Milo *Jeremy the Jet Plane *Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining *The Construction Vehicles *Ferdinand *Accidents Will Happen *Stitch's Seaside Trip Movies/Specials *Lilo and the Magic Hollywood Studio